<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Sweet Home by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398572">Home Sweet Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing to offer for Valentine's so please accept this offering of fluff with a sprinkle of smut.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing to offer for Valentine's so please accept this offering of fluff with a sprinkle of smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zen grunted as he placed his bag down, home sweet home, he thought, stretching his neck to one side to another. His shoot today dragged for more than 12 hours, but he couldn’t complain, he loves what he does after all, but not as much as he loves coming home to you. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jagi, I'm home!" a grin on his face as he called out, but nothing came back. No sudden noises of a chair being dragged, a door opening, or even footsteps of hurrying. Were you in the shower? Must be, Zen thought until he walks inside the living room. There you were, lying on the sofa with a blanket covering you up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zen's face instantly lit up, his smile reaching his eyes as he saw you sleeping on the couch. He couldn't resist you, discarding his jacket he crawled on top of you inside the blanket. As he felt warm and cozy on top of you, fatigue caught up to him, letting out a sigh as he buried his face on your neck and wrapped his arms around your waist, his feet stretching out over the couch but he didn't mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zen didn't want to disturb your slumber sleep, nor did he have the energy to move you to the bed anymore. Zen settled his face on your chest after giving your neck a quick kiss, your scent smelling home to him as he started to feel drowsy. He took in your scent as he closed his eyes, his smile never leaving his face as he felt fluttery, his heart overwhelming with warmth. Nothing really beats being by your side, he thought. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You fluttered your eyes open as you felt ticklish on your neck, Zen’s hair prickling your skin making you feel tingly, you were then suddenly aware of the weight on your body. Looking down, you saw Zen’s head against your chest, a smile forming on your face as you slowly stroke his head. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mmm,” Zen snuggled closer as his embrace became a little tighter. You kissed the top of his head, your other hand snaking on his back to massage him slowly. Your hand pressing down softly on his back, his body soft under your touch and yet at the same time it felt so refined. Zen softly moaned in his sleep, clearly loving your touch. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you tired, Zenny?” you whispered, stroking his head and placing another kiss on top of his head, then another, and another. You can’t help but pamper Zen, mimicking his actions of how he always pampered you. You released his hair from his hair tie, his silver silky hair then flowed down the couch. You massaged his scalp as you closely surveyed his hair, how was it still soft and silky when it’s been tied all day? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Zen, what if you’re actually really really old? Like, that’s why your hair is all silver,” you asked more to yourself, knowing he’s fast asleep. Your eyes widened as you felt your whole body vibrate, Zen holding his laugh but failing as he howled out a laughter. Zen continued to laugh as he let you go and hovered above you. The corner of his eyes formed tears from laughter.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“J-jagi, is that what you really think?” he asked between laughs, his stomach hurting from laughing while you pouted. You knew it was a silly thing, but he wasn’t supposed to hear it! As Zen calmed down, he could just feel his heart burst in joy. How could you be so adorable? He was glad he woke up just in time to it. Did you always do that? Talk to him when he’s asleep? He should probably do it more often, snuggling to you and pretend to be still asleep just to hear your thoughts. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you,” he said, burying his face to your neck, his lips on your skin as he peppered you with kisses. “You don’t know how much you make me happy,” he murmured as he continued to place soft kisses on your neck. You felt fuzzy and warm inside as he showered you with kisses, his lips brushing against your skin that made you feel tingly. You sigh contentedly as you let yourself indulge with Zen’s affections, his hands ghosting on your sides making you feel ticklish. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zen's kisses started to linger, his lips sucking softly a sensitive spot making you sigh and moan. He started to lick and nibble your skin, wanting more of him you crept your hands under his shirt and explored his back. He felt so warm and soft as you pulled him closer, wanting to close the gap between you. His hands slipped under your shirt, slowly kneading your breasts as he continued to suck softy your neck.</p><p>You started to grow impatient, one leg hooking on his back trying to pull him closer still. Your eyes closing as you raised your hips to his, you wanted to feel more. You felt a different kind of heat pooling inside you.</p><p>"Z-zen," you sighed, your voice filled with want as you plead. You could feel Zen's body heat radiate to you, you wanted to feel his skin, feel more of him that you tugged his shirt. Zen chuckled as he temporarily removed his face from your neck, you watched as he removed his shirt. Zen took your lips when he leaned down, your arms instantly clinging around his neck.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zen's hot tongue slipped into your mouth, you were suddenly aware the ache in your sex as you took his tongue in. You twirled your tongue with his and sucked it softly, Zen smiled through the kiss as he let you lead him. Your head started to feel lightheaded while you both sigh and moan into the kiss. Pulling away you looked at Zen with his eyes filled with lust, his cheeks starting tint pink.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Zen~" you pleaded once again as you raised your hips to his. Zen chuckled as he looked at your half lidded eyes with your own cheeks already flushed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know jagi," he said, his voice raspy and thick, "I know," he whispered as he gave you a quick kiss before burying his face to your neck again. He lifted his hips to unzip his pants, grunting as he freed himself from the confinements of his pants.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Moving aside your shorts and undies, you let out a shaky breathe as Zen slipped himself inside you, you feel him stretch and fill you up to your deepest parts. He started to move slowly, your hands snaking on his back as you pulled him closer, loving the heat of his body against yours. You sigh as you just let yourself feel the moment, his slow thrusts making you feel warm on the inside and build your pleasure steadily.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zen kissed you lovingly, softly sucking your lower lip while he hit you deep inside. His hand moving inside your undies, his thumb playing with your nub to stimulate you further. You tighten around Zen as you could feel your climax nearing, his tip hitting your sweet spot over and over again while he sucks your tongue and explores your mouth, his thumb pressing and putting pressure on your nub making you lose your head to pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You held onto Zen’s back as your body quivered, warmth and tingles spread all over your body and a soft moan escaped your lips. You clenched and tightened around Zen while he continued to thrust into you slowly, trying to find his own end. You mewled as he hit you sweet spot, tightening around him, with a few more thrusts he grunted on your ear and filled you. Zen fell on top of you as he spilled himself to you, you giggled when Zen placed kisses on the side of your face while he reached and grabbed tissues on the side table. Zen carefully cleaned you up, but you whimpered when his fingers brushed against your still sensitive nub. Electric tingles flowing down on your spine. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You sighed contentedly after Zen fixed you and himself, his head comfortably laying on your chest once more. You stroke his head lovingly while the other on his back, the heat of his body radiating against yours making you feel cozy and drowsy.<br/>
 </p><p>Zen inhaled your scent, his arms around your waist, his feet over the couch but he didn’t mind a bit, his heart filling with warmth and love as you caressed him, home sweet home, he thought once again as he close his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p><p>I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at jinxc008@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>